Bearl Ironfist
'Character Stat Block' Description He is a stout, 4'10" dwarf with tan skin and brown hair with a long brown beard. He weighs around 145 pounds and has gray eyes. He wears a regular set of chain mail armor with an explorers pack on his back. He carries a shield bearing the mountain symbol of Ulaa on the front and a prayer book and holy symbol hand at his waist. His weapon of choice is a dwarven warhammer which never leaves his side. About Personality Bearl idolizes his father, Earl Ironfist, a hero of his faith. Bearl constantly refers to Earl's deeds and example. Ideals Bearl seeks to prove himself worthy of Ulaa's favor by comparing himself to Earl Ironfist and his accomplishment of single-handedly fighting off an army of giants. Bonds Bearl would die to recover the sacred war-hammer of Earl Ironfist that was lost long ago. Flaws Once Bearl has a goal in his sights, he becomes obsessed with it. Likes -Ale -Silence Dislikes -Distrusts Dragonborns -Giants -Wine Relationships -Loves his mother and worships his late father. Proficiency -Heavy armor -Warhammers -Spell Casting -Speaks Common, Dwarvish, Giant and Goblin. History He grew up in the hills of Thalgrom with his parents until his father, Earl Ironfist, died in an adventure when he was 8 years old. From then on, he was raised by his mother and trained with a cleric at the church of Ulaa. Since his father died, his life goal became to find out what happened to his fathers warhammer, and to help spread justice through the world. Since he became a true cleric of Ulaa, he has been on the move trying to learn anything of where his fathers famed warhammer might be now. He is a mostly quiet and stoic figure who keeps to himself, except when his voice is needed in order to set things in a righteous direction. Quests Recently, Bearl heard of the civil war that has been brewing in Ishira so he made his way there. He then met a few other travelers in the town of Avis and decided to travel with them until he found out which side of this war he wanted to be on. He decided that the rebels were to blame and the Late Queen of Ishira needed justice brought to her land. He now travels with this group in order to right the wrongs that have been done in this land. He believes that by doing enough good he will eventually learn some important information on the whereabouts of his fathers warhammer. Familars / Pets He does not have any pets or familiars. Allies -Hector, Kaalin, Urist Mc J, and Timmy are all members that he has been with since Avis and who he has come to at least partially trust. These are the closest traveling companions he has had since he left home. Enemies -He has a deep hatred for giants. This stems from the tale of his father standing alone against an army of giants after his party had fallen and defeating them. The repercussions of that battle are what caused Earl's downfall and this is why Bearl has a "vendetta" against all of their race. Trivia This is trivia about Bearl. Category:Player Character